


good boy (bad habits)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-HYDRA Reveal (probably), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He loves it. He hates it. Hates how much he loves it





	good boy (bad habits)

 

"Look at you, how well you take it. Yeah, just like that."

Steve arches his back and fights against the urge to drift off. It's difficult to not just let himself be washed away by the sensations, and the low, sandpaper-rough string of praises doesn't make it any easier. "It's like you were fucking made for this. Such a good boy."

He loves it. He hates it. Hates how much he loves it. Hates how his body is chasing the approval, how it reacts to it, cock hardening and desire coiling tightly in his stomach.

"Jesus, Cap. You're so fucking perfect, makes me wanna ruin you." Whispered right against his ear like a secret he's meant to keep, followed by a quick, dirty flick of tongue against his skin. 

He bites his lip so hard that he tastes blood in an effort to hold in the 'yes, please' that's sitting on the tip of his tongue, waiting to come out.

 


End file.
